The Chemistry Department at the University of Oklahoma at present houses three programs which require substantial use of the analytical technique called GC/MS (coupled gas chromatography-mass spectrometry). These three programs cover research concerning the electrochemical and enzymatic oxidation of biologically important N-heterocyclic molecules, the synthesis of cancer-inducing agents, and the discovery and development of drugs for the treatment of cancer and cardiovascular disease. The importance of these programs cannot be overstated, and their success may be limited by the insufficient access to GC/MS capability which now exists. We propose to provide much improved capability through the acquisition and supported operation of a new GC/MS facility will not only provide a substantial increase in the accessibility of this technique to these programs, but also a substantial increase in the general capability of the instrumentation.